Nomor Hape Gue!
by Lucifionne
Summary: Nomor hape Sasuke—cowok terganteng abad ini tersebar di sekolah! Gimana nasibnya? Humor/Romance. Draft# 4: Sakura Sakit /"Kamu suka ya sama Sasuke?" DEG. Jantung Sasuke berdebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. 'Sakura ... suka sama gue' / Mohon baca A/N di chapter 1! Warning Inside!
1. Draft 1

**[30 12 2012]**

**[wajib baca!]**

****Hello~ kamu yg baru baca fic ini atau udah lama baca fic in. Aku akan mutusin buat lanjutin fic ini. Tapi GA akan jadi prioritasku sih. hanya fic ringan dengan konflik biasa hanya untuk menghibur kalian aja. aku juga ga mengedit fic ini. jadi mohon maklumi kalo ch 1-3 tulisannya masih berantakan. abisnya ini fic udah lama. dua tahun lalu aku masih banyak belum paham penulisan yg bener hehehe

alasan kenapa ga diedit, karena biar keliatan aja perkembangan menulisku selama dua tahun ini. hehehe setidaknya aku belajar buat lebih baik.

okelah.

selamar membaca~

* * *

**34 messages received**

"WHAT? Kenapa jadi banyak gini?" ucap seorang cowok ganteng yang baru aja keluar dari kamar mandi. Bahkan dia membiarkan air yang mengalir dari tubuhnya jatuh membasahi lantai kamarnya. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada ponsel bermerek Novia –miliknya. "Gila banget nih! Baru aja ditinggal mandi 3 menit, udah segini banyaknya?" lanjutnya. Ketahuan! Cowok ini jorok, mandi aja cuma 3 menit?

"Pasti ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja nyebarin nomor hape gue?" cowok berambut harajuku ini mulai berfikir—dengan sehelai handuk dipinggangnya yang menutupi daerah pusar sampai lutut. Akhirnya dia berhenti berfikir, dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, siapa lagi kalo bukan…. "DOBE!"

**Nomor Hape Gue!**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is MINE!

Humor/Romance

**Warning:** AU, OOC, garing, bahasa tidak baku, dan…. Gila tidak ditanggung.

**Summary**: Nomor hape Sasuke—cowok terganteng abad ini tersebar di sekolah! Gimana nasibnya?

.

.

**Draft #1 – Inbox penuh!**

.

.

Sesosok cowok bermata onyx berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang panjang. Matanya menyiratkan rasa marah yang amat sangat. bahkan dia tak memperdulikan penampilannya saat ini. Seragamnya berantakan, rambut harajuku-nya acak-acakan karena tak disisir. Tapi siapapun yang memandangnya pasti mengucapkan satu kata **'KEREN'**. Itulah enaknya jadi orang tampan dan populer, se-hancur apapun penampilanmu, semua orang akan menganggapnya normal dan baik-baik saja. Bahkan bisa dibilang luar biasa dimata mereka.

Akhirnya cowok tadi berhenti didepan gerombolan gadis-gadis dengan seragam ketat.

"Sasuke~" salah satu dari gadis tadi. "kenapa? Kangen ma aku ya?" Tanya gadis berkacamata.

"Cih, kangen apaan? Gue mau nagih utang! Kemaren lo minta dibeliin air kelapa didepan, dan janji mau bayar hari ini. Ayo cepetan bayar, 3000!" ucap cowok yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bersembunyi disaku celananya.

Dengan miris gadis berkacamata tadi merogoh uang disaku seragamnya. Rasa malu dan senang jadi satu dihatinya. Kenapa malu? Ya tentu aja karena diliatin orang banyak. Kenapa senang? Itu karena dia bisa ngobrol sama Sasuke didepan orang banyak. Ya, anggap saja ritual 'penagihan hutang' itu 'ngobrol'.

"Ini Sasuke. Makasih ya kemaren udah mau beliin aku air kelapa," ucapnya sambil memberikan uang seribuan 3 lembar -dan dengan sigap Sasuke meraihnya, lalu dimasukkan kedalam saku -eh, sebelum masuk ke saku celananya, Sasuke menghitung jumlahnya dulu. Kalau kurang, di tagih lagi, kalau kelebihan... uangnya tidak akan kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Hn."

Perjalanan di lanjutkan.

_oOo_

'BRAK!'

Cowok keren tadi -yang telah diketahui bernama Sasuke, menendang pintu kelasnya dengan sangat keras. Terbukti dengan suara keras yang ditimbulkannya. "DOBE! Lo dimana?" Teriaknya

Lalu muncullah cowok manis berambut kuning disampingnya. "Teme! Lo apa-apaan sih? Gue disamping lo kali. Masak gak ngeliat? Katarak ya?"

"Ah diem lo! Gue mau ngomong sama lo!"

"Ya ngomong aja. gak usah pake tereak-tereak kali, masih pagi!" ucap Dobe santai. "Kayak orang hutan aja."

"Heh. Kenapa _inbox_ di hape gue jadi banyak kayak gini heh?" Ucap Teme alias Sasuke sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel Novia-nya pada Dobe

Dobe yang aslinya bernama Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama layar ponsel Novia Sasuke. "Halah, cuma tulisan 65 _messages received_ aja diributin."

"Iya, tapi inti masalahnya bukan itu!" Sasuke mulai emosi

"Trus apaan?"

"Lo tau gak? Ini baru gue tinggal 10 menit _sms_ udah sebanyak ini. Gimana kalo gue ninggalin se-jam? Bisa stres gue!"

Naruto menatap kesal kearah Sasuke. "Yah trus apa hubungannya ma gue? Dateng-dateng langsung tereak-tereak gak jelas. Marah-marah. lagi dapet yah?"

"Tentu aja ada hubungannya!" Sasuke menelan liurnya. "Ini udah pasti kerjaan lo kan? pasti lo yang nyebarin nomor hape gue ke orang-orang. IYAKAN?" Tuduh Sasuke. "Dan satu lagi. Gue emang lagi **dapet**. Dapet masalah segede gunungnya nunung!"

"Lha, kan emang nomor lo harus disebarin. Bukannya anak-anak kelas sepuluh diminta gabung dalam OSIS ma ekskul pramuka, trus kita bikin brosur yang didalemnya ada nomor hape lo! Dan brosurnya kan ditempelin di mading, ya jelas kesebarlah nomor hape lo!" Jelas Naruto

"Iya gue tau. Tapi... kenapa nomor hape gue yang Im4, itukan nomor pribadi gue, yang tau cuma keluarga ma lo doang, trus itu di hape Novia -yang sering dipake dan selalu ada disamping gue!" Sasuke terus berucap, "Gue kan udah bilang, kalo mo nyebarin, pake nomor hape gue yang Eksis!" Lanjutnya

"Ya... _sory_ deh. Gue kan lupa. Lagian gak papa kan sekali-kali lo ngeladenin _fans_ lo yang jumlahnya ribuan," ucap Naruto

"Cih, kesal gue ma lo!" Ucap Sasuke kesal. Setelah itu duduk dibangkunya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya sambil ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. Buku apakah itu? Tentu saja buku yang disukai anak lelaki.

_oOo_

Sementara itu, disisi lain...

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang serius membaca sebuah buku pelajaran. Tiba-tiba, temannya datang dan mengejutkannya.

"Sakura!" teriaknya sambil memukul pelan pundak gadis berambut merah muda tadi. Alhasil, gadis ini terkejut dan buku yang sedang dipegangnya terpental jatuh ke lantai kelas. Dan detik berikutnya, buku ini terinjak oleh siswa-siswi yang sedang asyik berlarian.

"Ino! Kamu ngagetin aku aja! Liat deh, buku aku jadi jelek kayak gitu!" Ucap Sakura-_gadis berambut merah muda tadi_-kesal, melihat bukunya yang kotor.

"Iya-iya maap. Ntar gue ganti kok! Kebetulan gebetan gue punya toko buku. Hihi." Ucap Ino santai.

"Iya, tapi itukan aku beli pake duit tabunganku sendiri," Sakura memungut buku yang telah rusak dan kotor itu dari lantai. "Ada apa sih pake ngagetin aku segala?"

"Gue punya kabar gembira buat lo!" Ucap Ino sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Terlihat Sakura merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan. "lo pasti seneeng banget denger nih kabar gembira. Penasaran gak?"

"Iya-iya, aku penasaran. Kabar apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Dengerin baik-baik ya. Ehm... Gue dapet nomor hapenya, Sasuke! Cowok yang lo taksir."

"Ha?" Sakura kaget, tapi dia kembali menormalkan dirinya. "Ehm, maksud aku. Kok kamu bisa dapet nomor hapenya?"

Ino lalu mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura. "Yaiyalah bisa. Orang nomor hapenya udah kesebar juga di sekolah!" Jawab Ino. "Dan... Sakura, lo mau nyimpen gak? Hihi, ntar lo _sms_ dia, ngajakin kenalan. Siapa tau aja dari situ lo bisa deket ma Sasuke," Saran Ino "Mau gak?"

Sejenak pipi Sakura memerah. Bagaimanapun hatinya pasti bahagia, nomor hape lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya ada didepan mata. Ini merupakan satu langkah besar untuk bisa mendekati seorang Sasuke -cowok idaman di sekolah, yang dinamai Shizuoka High School ini. Dengan sedikit keberanian, mungkin tak lama lagi Sakura bisa mencuri hatinya.

"Hoi, mikir lama amat? Mau gak? Ntar gue hapus nih!" Ucap Ino -menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Hmm... bo-boleh deh," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Lalu Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang ber_-merk_ **'Blinkberry'** dari sakunya. Dan memasukkan nomor ponsel Sasuke kedalam kontak di ponsel Blinkberry-nya tadi.

"Ciieeee...bentar lagi bakalan ada yang pedekate nih!" Goda Ino

"Ahhh! Ino, jangan gitu donk. Belum tentu juga aku berani _sms_ dia duluan," ucap Sakura

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sakura, kalahin rasa takut lo! Inget, kesempatan cuma dateng sekali. Dan kesempatan emas ini jangan lo sia-siain. Jangan sampe Sasuke udah ganti kartu baru lo nyesel gara-gara gak _sms_ dia dari sekarang. Oke!" Ino Menasehati Sakura.

"_Ok_!"

_oOo_

Malam harinya, dikamar seorang lelaki ganteng bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya. Sejak sejam yang lalu, backlight ponsel-nya tak berhenti berkelap-kelip yang menandakan pesan masuk bertubi-tubi menghampiri ponsel kesayangannya ini. Sasuke tak memperdulikan ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu. Ia baru akan mengambilnya saat ponselnya telah kembali normal. Saat itu juga, dia akan membaca satu per satu sms yang masuk, baru setelah itu dihapusnya -tanpa membalas pesan itu.

Satu per satu Sasuke membaca sms yang masuk.

**message 1: Aii kakak, laghy ngapaeend niiu? Sms-and iiuukk? ballezz!**

**message 13: Kkakkak ganteNg, Pha kabaR, IngeT akHuw Gakk?**

**message 29: ixixi, aiii, Sms-Ant Yuukk..?**

Dan hampir seluruh pesan yang masuk berisikan sama dengan ketiga pesan diatas. namun, Sasuke berhenti saat membaca pesan yang satu ini;

**message 231: malem, maaf aku gangguin kamu. Aku sebenarnya takut mau sms kamu. Tapi kata temen aku, aku harus berani. **  
**Karena ini satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa kenal ma kamu. Kalo kamu berkenan berteman dengan aku, bales sms ni. Tapi kalo gak, ya udah, hapus aja. Aku gak maksa kok!**  
**Sekali lagi, maaf atas kelancangan aku ini ya! **

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Gila ni orang, jujur banget," Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan pesan ke 231 itu. "tapi menarik juga nih!" lanjutnya. Lalu detik berikutnya, Sasuke mulai mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas _sms_ orang yang jujur ini.

_oOo_

Di sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna pink.

Sesosok gadis manis sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya. Rasa cemas, takut, deg-degan menghampiri dirinya. Karena saat ini dia sedang menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa mewujudkan harapannya. Harapan agar bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang diimpikannya. Tidak seperti sekarang, yang hanya bisa melihat orang itu dari jauh.

"Udah 15 menit, Sasuke kok belum bales sms aku ya?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri. "apa jangan-jangan, dia gak mau berteman ma aku?"

Gadis ini lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kayaknya gak mungkin deh dia mau bales sms aku. Karena, udah pasti yang ngajakin di sms-an banyak banget, dan sms dari aku...palingan udah di hapus," lalu gadis ini melempar Blinkberry-nya keatas kasur. "Haaa, udahlah Sakura, jangan ngayal. Sasuke terlalu jauh buat dideketin!"

Tiba-tiba.

**Greet greet**

Ponsel-nya bergetar. Dengan segera Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur.

**From: Bf Ino**

Sakura, med berjuang ya!  
Hihi... :*

"Huh, Ino ya? Kirain Sasuke," Keluhnya. "padahal aku udah seneng banget!"

Greet Greet. Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Sakura kembali membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From: Sasuke-oppa**

Malem juga. Hn...gak ganggu kok!  
Ni siapa ya?

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke bales? Ya ampun, nih kenyataan kan?" Sakura lalu mencubit pipinya dengan jarinya sendiri. "Auuuww... Sakit! Ini berarti... KENYATAAN! Horee!" Lalu secepat kilat Sakura membalas pesan yang datang dari Sasuke.

**To: Sasuke-oppa**

Hm, makasih ya udah mau bales.  
Aku Sakura, kamu Sasuke kan?

.

**From : Sasuke-oppa**

Yups, ni Sasuke.  
Sakura mana ya? Sekolah dimana?

.

**To: Sasuke-oppa**

Hmm, kita satu sekolah kok!  
bedanya, aku baru kelas 10, kalo kamu kan udah kelas 12. :)

.

**From: Sasuke-oppa**

Ohh. Dapet nomor hape gue,  
dari brosur yang ditempelin di mading ya?

.

**To: Sasuke-oppa**

I-iya, kamu gak marah kan?

.

**from: Sasuke-oppa**

Gak kok. Cuma sms dari lo yang gue bales!

.

**To: Sasuke-oppa**

Lho kenapa?

.

**From: Sasuke-oppa**

Abisan, cuma tulisan lo doank yang gak alay!  
pusing mata gue baca tulisan banyak gayanya.

.

**To: Sasuke-oppa**

Oh gitu, berarti aku beruntung banget donk!  
Sms-nya dibales ma seorang 'Sasuke Uchiha'

.

**From: Sasuke-oppa**

Haha, biasa aja kali.  
Hmm, ciri-ciri kamu kayak gimana sih?  
yang namanya Sakura kan banyak?

.

**To: Sasuke-oppa**

Ciri-ciri aku... biasa aja,  
gak ada ciri-ciri. Hihi  
Hmm, kak. Aku udah disuruh tidur nih.  
Besok lagi yaa.. Dahhh :)

.

**From: Sasuke-oppa**

Dah..  
Have a nice dream,  
Mimpiin gue ya!

Sakura dengan segeara tertawa riang dikamarnya. Betapa bahagianya malam ini. Dia merasa bagaikan orang yang paling beruntung sedunia, bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke.  
Dan dia berharap, dia bisa lebih dekta dengan Sasuke.

_oOo_

Sasuke tersenyum manis menatap ponselnya.

"Haha, ada-ada aja ni cewek. Lugu banget kayaknya," ucap Sasuke. "Baru jam 8 malem aja...udah disuruh tidur. Ckckckck," Sasuke menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"Hn, tapi gak papalah, buat **mainan** doank!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. "lagian, siapa juga yang suka ma cewek aneh kayak gini!"

* * *

TBC... :)

* * *

Iya-iya,

jangan lemparin aku dengan batu. Aku tau ni fic gaje banget,

tapi aku pengen banget publish fic ini... xixixix

Ya udah deh, gak mo banyak omong,

kritik, saran.. silahkan dikirim

kalo suka, di review ya,

kalo gak suka juga review aja! hihi

gamsahabnida..

makasih banyakk!


	2. Draft 2

**Pengumuman!**

_Diberitahukan kepada siswa-siswi kelas 10 untuk mengikuti ekskul Pramuka. _  
_Wajib! Hari ini, pukul 3 sore._  
_ Bagi yang tidak hadir tanpa keterangan akan dikenakan sanksi esok hari. _  
_Bagi yang berhalangan hadir, bisa mengirim surat._

_Jangan lupa membawa alat tulis, air mineral, dan kue (buat senior)._

_Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terimakasih._

**TTD**

Ketua Ambalan Putra

Neji Hyuuga

**TTD**

Ketua Ambalan Putri

Tenten

* * *

_oOo_

**Nomor Hape Gue!**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is MINE!

Humor/Romance

**Warning:** AU, OOC, garing, typo, dan keanehan lainnya.

**Summary**: Nomor hape Sasuke—cowok terganteng abad ini tersebar di sekolah! Gimana nasibnya?

_**Ps:** bagi yang merasa fic ini tidak sesuai dengan selera kamu, jangan dibaca aja. Oke!_

_Di fic ini, aku memakai ekskul Pramuka (anak pramuka soalnya), trus kalo misalnya ada peraturan atau cara-cara pramuka yang beda, aku mohon maaf. Soalnya aku makenya yang sesuai ma yang ada di sekolah aku. Mohon pengertiannya ya. _–lebay-

_oOo_

**Draft #2 - Ekskul**

* * *

Sebuah buku tebal dengan warna sampul merah muda, tergeletak indah diatas meja. Buku tersebut sangat rapid an misterius—sehingga mengundang seorang Ino untuk mencari tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam buku tersebut. Lalu mendekatlah Ino kearah buku tersebut.

"Buku apaan nih?" tanyanya pada sang pemilik yang tengah asyik mengisi soal-soal di LKS.

Lalu sang pemilik buku menjawab, "itu jurnal aku. Catatan kegiatan yang harus kerjain."

"Oh," Ino ber-oh-ria. Lalu mulai membuka jurnal yang dihalaman pertamanya terukir tulisan `Sakura's Journal`. Lembar per lembar telah terlewati. Dan akhirnya, Ino terkejut melihat satu kolom yang bertuliskan : **Pramuka, jumat, jam 3 sore!**

"Ra! Serius lo?" Tanya Ino

"Hmm? Kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya. Tentu gadis lugu ini cukup bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak Ino.

"Lo ikut ekskul pramuka?" Ino kembali bertanya. "Ya ampun Ra, gak usah!" ucap Ino.

Sakura mengerutkan kulit keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah ya kalo aku ikut pramuka?" Tanya Sakura. Dia ingin tahu apa alasan Ino melarangnya untuk terjun kedalam dunia kepramukaan.

Ino meletakkan jurnal Sakura tadi ketempat asalnya. Lalu menatap mata Sakura dan memulai ucapannya. "Ra, pramuka itu bikin capek! Ntar tubuh lo yang lemah ini gak mampu lagi, ngerjain hal yang berat-berat di pramuka!" jelas Ino "lagipula, ntar sayang lho! Kulit lo yang putih-mulus-bersih-bersinar gini jadi item di sengat sinar matahari!" ucap Ino.

Terlihat Sakura berfikir. dan siap menyangkal semua pendapat Ino tentang pramuka. "Ino, aku tahu, kamu bilang kayak gitu karena kamu temen aku. Tapi… seharusnya kamu dukung aku. Bukannya malah ngelarang aku kayak gini!"

"Tapi Ra, ini—"

"Ino, aku tahu aku lemah. Makanya dengan pramuka aku mau jadi cewek yang kuat. Aku gak mau selamanya jadi orang yang bisanya cuma ngadu dan nangis kalo lagi susah. Aku tahu kulit aku putih-mulus-bersih-bersinar seperti yang kamu bilang. Tapi aku gak papa kok kalo ntar bakal jadi item. Penampilan gak penting, yang penting _inner beauty_."

Ino menghela nafasnya. "Ra, kenapa harus ekskul ini? Ekskul laen kan masih banyak," Ino masih berusaha menghasut Sakura. Karena dia masih tidak yakin dengan sahabat yang telah 9 tahun dikenalnya ini mau mengikuti ekskul yang cukup melelahkan ini. "Pramuka itu ada kemahnya. Kalo kemah, lo mesti masak sendiri, jauh dari rumah. Kan ribet!" lanjut Ino.

"Iya sih…" Ino tersenyum senang mendengar respon Sakura barusan. Ia yakin telah berhasil mencegah Sakura, "… tapi itu malah bagus—!" Ino—tepar. "—menurut aku, kita bisa jadi seorang yang mandiri! Aku pengen banget bisa hidup mandiri. Yang bisa tahan hidup jauh dari mama dan papa," ucap Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafasnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa gagal—bagaikan jatuh kedalam lubang yang dalam dan gelap. "Haaah, ya udah deh. Gue gak sanggup lagi. Semoga lo bisa betah ma ekskul lo itu," ucap Ino. "Gimana, buat ngerayainnya… lo traktir gue jus aja di kantin?" usul Ino.

"Iya deh," jawab Sakura. Lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju kantin. Dimana makanan dan minuman enak telah menunggu mereka disana.

_oOo_

**Di sisi lain, Shizuoka High School.**

Terlihat lelaki berambut merah terang tengah asyik membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan dua lengannya di atas meja. Masih bingung? Mari saya jelaskan, lelaki tampan ini sedang tidur. Tidur dikelas. Untung saja ketika jam istirahat. Lelaki tersebut menikmati benar saat-saat lelapnya dalam tidur, sampai suara menyeramkan menyerangnya...

"DOBE! BALIKIN DOMPET GUE!" suara teriakan yang tentunya akan memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dan untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar. Kecuali lelaki berambut merah yang tengah tertidur tadi. Dan untung (lagi) saja, dia tidur, sehingga indera pendengarannya tidak begitu aktif. Sehingga hanya kejutan kecil yang diterima telinganya -tidak sampai tuli. Lelaki ini tidak memperdulikan hal tadi. Baginya, rasa ngantuk ini lebih penting dari pada harus melabrak seseorang yang telah mengejutkannya. Tapi... saat matanya akan terkatup kembali...

"HAHAHA, TEME... KALO MAU DOMPET LO BALIK! CIUM PANTAT GUE! HAHAHAHA," lagi-lagi terdengar teriakan menyakitkan telinga yang sukses membuat pangeran tidur kita naik darah. Dan...

**'BRAAK'** pangeran tidur berambut merah memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya. Menatap tajam pada dua anak manusia yang tengah melakukan hal gak penting didepannya. Mata pangeran tidur ini memerah (ngantuk. rec), dalam hatinya dia menahan rasa yang sakit! Sangat sakit di bagian jari-jari tangannya yang baru saja menghantam meja.

"Err... lo kenapa Sas, tidur ya tidur aja. Jangan sok nge-_drumm_ gitu donk!" ucap cowok berambut kuning-Naruto a.k.a Dobe. "Ohh... gue tau, lo lagi ngimpi nge-_drumm_, alias konser di panggung 'kan?" terka Naruto. "Ckckckckc, sombong lo! Mentang-mentang gabung di ekskul band. Liat tuh Sasuke, dia yang anak pramuka aja, gak pernah tu mimpi baris-berbaris pas tidur!"

"Kenapa lo bawa-bawa gue sih? Sini balikin dompet gue!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Lo berdua pada sadar gak sih gue lagi tidur? Bersikap dewasa donk _bro_, lo pada udah 3 SMA, bentar lagi bakal jadi mahasiswa, ya itu juga kalo lulus sih!" ucap lelaki berambut merah yang dipanggil 'Sas' oleh Naruto. Ehm... siapakan dia?

"Dan, ini tuh sekolah, bukan arena bermaen kale!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh, lo pikir ni hotel. Yang bisa di pake buat tidur. Ini sekolah, buat belajar!" Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah agak tenang karena dompet yang tadi di jambret Naruto telah kembali kepelukannya. "Siapa suruh tidur di jam istirahat, ya pasti ributlah!"

"Nah, lo jadi lebih bego lagi, Sas, dibandingin ma anak TK 0 kecil. Kalo gue tidur pas jam pelajaran... ya bahaya lah! Bakalan ilang dong, _image_ gue sebagai murid kalem, baik, rajin nan cakep."

Sasuke kembali naik darah. "APA LO BILANG? ANAK TK!" Sasuke mendekat kearah lelaki tadi. "Heh Sasori! Gue anak TK, lo bayi! Yang mau ngapa-ngapain mesti dibantu ma emaknya! Ngompol sembarangan! Cengeng, sukanya digendong!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kerah leher pangeran tidur tadi- Sasori.

"Lho? Kenapa lo manggil gue bayi?" Tanya Sasori, dengan santainya. Tanpa memberikan perlawanan pada Sasuke. "Gue tau kok, gue baby face," lanjutnya di tambah senyum manis ala bayi-bayi ganteng (?).

"Ngajak berantem lo?"

"Ayok! Siapa takut!"

"Hiaaaaaaaaaa..." Baru saja Sasuke akan menyentuh pipi Sasori dengan jemari- tinjuannya. Naruto menghalangi peristiwa menyeramkan tersebut.

"Stop!" bisik Naruto

"Apaan sih, gue mau nonjok cowok sok kalem ini!" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menarik Sasuke dan Sasori mendekat kearahnya. Lale kembali membisikkan sesuatu. _"heh, pada nyadar gak sih, kalian lagi diliatin ma orang-orang diluar?" _Sasuke dan Sasori menggeleng serentak. _"Coba deh, pelan-pelan liat keluar!"_ Sasuke dan Sasori pun melaksanakan yang diperintahkan Naruto. Dan...

Sasuke-Sasori terkejut melihat keadaan diluar kelasnya. Terlihat lautan manusia sedang menonton adegan mereka barusan. Terdengar bisik-bisik siswi, yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan Sasuke ataupun Sasori.

_"Eh, mereka berantem. Ckckck, gak nyangka Sasuke-waka OSIS badung juga."_

_"Eh, itu kan drummer band sekolah. Kan terkenal kalem? Tapi serem juga ya?"_

_"Ya ampun, nakal banget!"_

_"Omg, emang mereka ganteng banget ya!"_

Melihat itu, Sasuke dan Sasori merapikan keadaan mereka. Sasuke mendekat kearah Sasori dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori. "Sas, ntar maen PS rumah gue! Nyokap gue udah masakin semur jengkol tuh, makanan kesukaan lo!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum (paksa).

Sasori pun mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori. Dengan senyuman lembutnya, Sasori menatap kearah onyx Sasuke. "Pasti, Sas. Tapi... semur jengkol bukan makanan favorit gue..." ucap Sasori. "Tapi, karena kasian ma nyokap lo, ya udahlah. Ntar gue makan!"

Suasana diluar kelas pun mereda. Tak sepanas tadi. Satu per satu siswa-siswi meninggalkan kelas XII-IPA-3. Sasuke-Sasori bernafas lega. Sampai akhirnya mereka sadar, mereka dalam posisi...  
nyaris berpelukan.

"AAAA..." mereka sama-sama melepas rangkulan mereka.

"Jijai!" ucap Sasuke

"Najis!" ucap Sasori.

Dan pertengkaran mulut, kembali berlanjut...

_oOo_

Gadis manis terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Mata emerald-nya menatap kearah jam di dinding kamarnya. Dan betapa kagetnya gadis ini saat melihat jam tersebut.

"A-apa, udah jam 3 kurang 15?" gadis ini histeris, lalu dengan cepat berlari kekamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian.

Gadis ini sudah rapi, ramput merah muda panjangnya tergerai indah tanpa diikat. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut seragam pramuka. Tak lupa dengan ransel cukup besar dipunggungnya. Beruntung dia telah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan. Lalu dengan kaki jenjangnya, dia melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Menuju kamar disamping kamarnya. (?)

.

Tok tok tok.

"Kaaaak! Anterin aku pramuka donk!" teriaknya.

Pintu terbuka. Tampaklah lelaki tampan berdiri didepannya. "Sakura adikku sayang yang cantik jelita... kakak lagi belajar, gak sempet nih!"

"Ihh! Kak Sasori jahat banget. Nolong adik satu-satunya aja males!"

"Sakura adikku sayang, masalahnya kakak lagi belajar, kalo kakak gak sibuk pasti kakak anterin kok!"

"Ya udah deh. Met belajar!" ucap Sakura, lalu berjalan kekamarnya dengan wajah murung.

"HAHAHAHA. Ih, adikku bener-bener ngegemesin deh!" ucap Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Gitu aja ngambek. Ya udah, sini aku anterin!"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. "Makasih kak."

_oOo_

Sakura buru-buru turub dari mobil Sasori dan berlari ke gerbang sekolah. "Kak, aku duluan ya. Udah telat nih!"

"Iya. Daaah!"

Sakura berlari secepat kilat menuju lapangan. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat warna coklat-anak pramuka sedang berbaris rapi.

"A-aku telat deh."

Sakura masih berlari, dan sampailah dia pada anak-anak pramuka yang sedang upacara.

Sakura berusaha mengendap-endap agar bisa ikut berbaris didalamnya. Namun, terdengar suara yang membuatnya mematung.

"Ehm ehm, enak banget ya. Telat langsung baris, gak pake ijin lagi!"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Dan dihadapannya, berdirilah sosok idolanya.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura

"Sopan banget ya, cuma manggil 'Sasuke'?"

"Ma-maaf, kak. Nggak sengaja."

"Kenapa telat?"

"Ketiduran."

"Hmm, enak ya sempat tidur. Gue aja gak sempat!"

"Ma-maaf."

"Buat kali ini gue maafin. Tapi lain kali... awas ya!"

"I-iya, makasih, kak!"

"Sana baris!"

Sakura berjalan kedalam barisan. Namun dia berhenti saat merasakan getaran ponsel yang ada di saku bajunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengambil ponsel itu.

Baru saja sedetik Sakura memegangnya, ponsel itu kini telah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke.

"Gue sita! Sampe pulang nanti!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sana baris!"

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar Sakura melangkah kedalam barisan.

Dia bukannya tidak rela ponselnya di sita Sasuke.

Tapi dia takut...

Takut Sasuke membuka isi inbox di ponselnya...

_"_Sms_ dari kak Sasuke belum aku hapus..."

* * *

_TBC...

* * *

Yo, i'm back! :D

Hmm. maaf fic ini udah terlantar... kira-kira sebulan. Abisan nge-stuck banget sih! hehehe.

tapi, ini tanggung jawab saya, karena udah seenaknya publish fic gaje beginian. Dan sebisa mungkin bakal saya lanjutin.

Sangat terimakasih buat semua yang mau membaca, dan tentu saja reviewer tercinta, tersayang terkasih...!

maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.

mungkin saya hanya bisa bales beberapa, dan yg **beruntung** adalah::

**Kiyora Yamazaki :** Thanks! Hmm... diusahain SasuSaku :). Maaf sayang... sekuel KKP udah saya delete. T_T berjuta maaf saya haturkan. (lebay). RnR lagi ya!

**Uchiha Livia Jones :** Thanks! Waahh, dapet temen anti SS nih.. hehehe. Jangan berenti baca ya! -maksa- Sumpah, bangga deh ma kamu, bisa baca fic dgn pair yg dibenci, aku aja gak sanggup. hehehe. RnR lagi ya!

**Oichi tyara no sasori **: Thanks! Tu, Sasori udah maen! ;) RnR lagi ya!

**preciousreina :** waahh, sarannya yg BAIK . Thanks! Okedeh, aku ikutin saran kamu. makasih ya. RnR lagi!

**Hanayaka Kirei:** Hay cantikkkk! gak ganggu kok! Thanks banget udah mau RnR. :) ini udah apdet! RnR lagi ya!

Nah, itulah orang-orang yang beruntung!

Mau seperti mereka? gampang... **review **aja ok!


	3. Draft 3

"_One, two, three, GO!"_

"_**Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend."  
**_

"_**Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend."  
**_

"_**Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend."**_

_**"Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend."**_

"Okeh! Cukup manis!" terdengar suara lelaki dengan bass di gendongannya – sedikit berteriak – berusaha melawan suara dentuman drum dan gesekan senar gitar di ruangan itu. Sang vokalis wanita menghentikan alunan suaranya, begitu pula sang drummer dan sang gitaris yang menghentikan gerakan mereka.

Seketika ruangan itu sunyi.

"Bebh, kok udahan sih? Aku 'kan masih mau nyanyiii…" ucap sang vokalis wanita dengan rambut ungunya. Suaranya terdengar manja dan merayu.

"Iya ni, Pein?" sambung sang drummer berambut merah. "Gue lagi asyik-asyik malah disuruh berhenti pula," gerutunya.

"Tenang dulu sayangku Konan dan _brother _Sasori, gue mau mengoreksi latihan kita barusan." Sang pemetik bass angkat bicara. Lelaki berjuta tindik ini yang merupakan ketua dari band sekolah mereka – Shizuoka High School – memulai pembicaraan serius. "Sas, tadi lo mukul drumnya agak kecepatan," ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di belakang drumm sambil memegang stick drumnya. "Dipas-in lagi ya!"

"Okeh, Pein!" sang drummer membalas dengan mengacungkan jempol ke arah leader band sekolah ini, band 'Akatsuki'.

"Trus lo, Dei," kini matanya beralih ke lelaki blonde yang memegang gitar, "udah pas sih, cuma agak kelambatan dikkiiit aja!" ucapnya.

Sang gitaris hanya mengangguk – tanda paham.

"Dan buat sayangku, Konan…" matanya beralih ke sang pacar yang sexy nan cantik, "…nyanyinya udah bagus sih, cuma… jangan teriak-teriak ya," ucapnya dengan senyum yang agak gimanaaa gitu. Yah begitulah, susah mau mengomentari pacar sendiri.

Wajah Konan memerah. "Ehm… i-iya sayang, aku gak bakal teriak-teriak lagi." Konan tersenyum manis.

"Nah, kalo gitu… KITA MULAI LAGI!"

"_One, two, three, GO!"_

Suara gemuruh musik pun kembali terdengar di ruangan ini.

-ooo-

**Nomor Hape Gue!**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is MINE!

Humor/Romance

**Warning:** AU, OOC, garing, typo, dan keanehan lainnya.

**Summary**: Nomor hape Sasuke—cowok terganteng abad ini tersebar di sekolah! Gimana nasibnya?

_**Ps:**__**bagi yang merasa fic ini tidak sesuai dengan selera kamu, jangan dibaca aja. Oke!**_

_**.**_

_**theme song: Boyfriend - Ashlee simpson  
**_

**Draft #3 – Jalan-jalan Senja**

-ooo-

Matahari mulai tergelincir ke arah barat bumi. Warna-warna keorenan mulai menyelimuti langit senja Konoha. Satu per satu lampu jalan telah dihidupkan. Jalalan yang tadi ramai semakin ramai dipenuhi kendaraan bermotor yang melintas. Jam sibuk seperti ini menyebabkan kemacetan di mana-mana. Dan hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di kota besar Konoha ini.

"Ok, latihan kita hari ini cukup sampai sini aja ya," ucap lelaki bertindik. "Lusa kita lanjut lagi."

"Okeh!" ucap ketiga orang lainnya.

"Eh, gue mau pulang dulu ya," ucap lelaki berambut merah.

"Lho, Sas? Makan dulu dong. Nyokap gue udah masakin makanan yang enak nih!" ucap sang pemilik rumah – yang salah satu ruangannya dijadikan studio latihan mereka.

"Maaf, Dei. Ini udah kemaleman," kilahnya. "Kapan-kapan aja deh gue numpang makan sini. Lagian udah keseringan, gak enak juga sama nyokap lo."

"Halah, biasanya paling gak tahu mau kalo mau numpang makan," sindir satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka.

"Sialan lo, Nan. Hmm… maaf gak bisa ikut makan bareng kalian," Sasori membereskan perlengkapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya. "Tapi kalau lo bolehin, gue bungkus dong masakan nyokap lo!"

"Hmm, dasar lo!"

"Gak kok, bercanda. Gue pulang dulu ya. Bye!"

Lelaki bernama Sasori ini lalu melangkah keluar dari studio. "Pulang dulu, Te," pamitnya pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang makan.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, Sasori."

-ooo-

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil menembus kemacetan di jalan, Sasori berhasil sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat sentosa. Perutnya yang telah berbunyi sedari tadi membuatnya terburu-buru menuju rumahnya. Tanpa sengaja menabrak pot bunga milik sang ibu.

'Prangg'

"Ya elah, salah lo sendiri!" ucapnya pada pot bunga yang pecah jadi dua, "siapa suruh ngalangin jalan gue." Dan setelah itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Saat masuk, dirinya disambut oleh sang ibu yang asyik membaca majalah. "Sasori?"

"Maaf, Ma. Sasori tadi abis latihan band di rumahnya Dei. Trus macet, jadi pulangnya agak telat."

"Iya gak apa." Sang ibu membuka lembaran berikutnya pada majalah, tapi saat anaknya yang tampan itu berjalan ke arah ruang makan. "Lho, Sas? Sakura nya mana?"

**DEG**

_'Sakura? Sakura?'_ Sasori berfikir dalam otaknya, "Ya ampun, Ma! Sasori lupa jemput Sakura! Dia 'kan lagi pramuka tadi!" ucapnya histeris. "Sasori mau jemput dia dulu!" ucapnya kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya – yang barusan diletakkan di atas meja. Saat mencapai mobilnya, Sasori segera memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin. Dia tak ingin sampai terjadi seseuatu pada adik kesayangannya itu.

-ooo-

Gadis berambut merah muda tampak sedang menunggu di sebuah kursi panjang di depan gedung sekolahnya. Seragam pramuka yang dikenakannya tampak kotor. Bercak-bercak tanah tampak menghiasi kemeja dan rok coklat itu. Dalam genggamannya, terdapat ponsel kesayangan yang tak pernah terpisah dari dirinya.

"Kenapa ponsel kak Sasori gak aktif sih?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Mama juga, kenapa gak diangkat-angkat?" suaranya terdengar serak – seperti orang yang akan menangis. "Aku takut banget…" ucapnya lirih.

Wajar saja dia takut. Di sini, hanya tinggal dia sendiri. Siswa-siswi yang lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Suasana benar-benar sepi, tak ada taksi ataupun bis kota yang melintas.

Tangannya memain-mainkan ponsel mahal itu. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan satu insiden tadi siang.

"Oh iya, tadi kak Sasuke nyita ponsel aku 'kan?" suaranya terdengar khawatir. "Apa jangan-jangan dia baca…"

"Lho, dek?" suara lelaki mengejutkannya. "Belum pulang?" Gadis berambut merah muda ini segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu mengejutkannya, dia takut suara itu dimiliki oleh segerambolan preman nakal yang sering menganggu gadis yang sedang sendirian di kota besar.

Namun, gadis ini bisa bernafas lega saat melihat dua sosok itu. Dua sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya. Salah satunya memakai seragam pramuka seperti dirinya – hanya saja memakai celana. Dan yang satunya, memakai t-shirt oren dengan jeans biru tua.

"Kak… Naruto dan… hmm.. kak Sasuke?"

"Udah malem lho! Kok belum pulang?" tanya Naruto – lelaki dengan t-shirt oren.

"Ano… aku belum dijemput sama Kakak," jawabnya jujur.

"Ohh… oh ya, ini Sakura 'kan?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya sengaja ditundukkan. Sakura tak ingin sampai Sasuke – lelaki yang bersama Naruto – menyadari bahwa dialah yang tadi terlambat datang dan mendapat hukuman; memungut 50 sampah.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Naruto bergetar. "Halo—iya Ma—ok!." Naruto menekan tombol merah di ponselnya. "Hm, gue pulang duluan ya, Sas. Nyokap gue minta dijemput di supermarket! _Bye_!" Naruto masuk ke mobilnya, kemudian melaju. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di sini.

Hening.

Sakura masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dari tadi belum ada percakapan di antara mereka. Sasuke terlalu gengsi untuk bersuara duluan, sedangkan Sakura, terlalu malu untuk mengajak lelaki tampan ini berbicara.

Sampai akhirnya…

"Pulang bareng gue!" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di tepi jalan – tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah?" Sakura terkejut. Pulang? Bareng Sasuke? Semobil?

"Cih, mau pulang gak? Kalo gak gue tinggalin nih!" Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, iya-iya!" Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan mobilnya. Dan wajahnya sempat memerah saat Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan rasa deg-degan terus menemani Sakura selama perjalanan pulangnya bersama Sasuke.

-ooo-

Sasuke dan Sakura telah jauh meninggalkan kompleks sekolahan mereka. Namun, dengan tiba-tiba… mobil berwarna hitam ini berhenti mendadak.

"Lho? A-ada apa, Kak?" tanya Sakura Panik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Cih sial, gue lupa ngisi bensin!" ucapnya kesal.

"Trus… gi-gimana?"

Sasuke terlihat berfikir sejenak. Ini adalah pengalaman memalukan dalam hidupnya. Mobil mati di tengah jalan karena kecerobohannya – lupa mengisi bensin – dan saat ini dia bersama dengan adik kelasnya di sekolah. _Poor, me!_ Fikirnya.

"Kita jalan kaki." Lalu Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura sedikit terkejut, namun setelah itu mengikuti jejak Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dan mulai berjalan menyusuri malam.

Mereka berjalan penuh dengan ke-canggung-an. Sasuke berusaha tampil se-_cool_ mungkin di depan adik kelasnya ini. Sedangkan Sakura, dia berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya dengan menunduk dan menatap ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba, kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya…

"Kak…" panggilnya, Sasuke menoleh, "tadi Kakak gak baca pesan masuk aku 'kan?" entah bagaimana kalimat itu bisa meluncur dengan mudahnya di bibri Sakura.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. "Cih, pede banget sih lo! Buat apa gue baca pesan masuk lo! Gak penting banget!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Lalu tangannya meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan di saku celananya. Terlihat Sasuke mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura berdering. Dengan sigap Sakura memencet asal-asalan keypad ponselnya. Berusaha menghentikan _message tone_ ponselnya. Sasuke yang merasa janggal, menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingya.

"Itu… bunyi… _sms_ masuk?" Sasuke menginterogasi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Kemudia berusaha tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. "I-itu suara telfon masuk…" ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Iya—aku lagi di jalan—oke—dah, Ino." Sakura mejauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Kok gue gak denger suara siapapun sih?" Sasuke masih penasaran.

"E-emang dikecilin. Hehehe."

"Ohh…"

Saat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, Sakura segera melihat ke arah screen ponselnya.

_**1 message received**_.

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Hey, lagi ngapain nih?**

Sakura terbelalak, namun tersenyum bahagia saat melihat _sms _yang masuk itu dari seseorang yang dikaguminya. Seseorang yang sedang ada di sampingnya.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya Sasuke yang risih melihat ekspresi lebay Sakura saat ini.

"Ah?" Sakura menenangkan dirinya. "E-enggak… temen aku, _sms_ aku…"

"Hn."

Sakura segera mengetikkan balasan untuk sang kakak kelas.

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Aku lagi… jalan jalan senja.**

**Kakak sendiri lagi ngapain?**

**.**

**From: kak Sasuke**

**Gue juga lagi jalan-jalan nih.**

**Pulang pramuka, mobil malah mogok.**

**.**

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Makanya, lain kali bensin tuh diisi!**

**Jangan tahu make aja!**

**.**

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Lho? Kok tahu kalo mobil gue kehabisan bensin?**

**Aneh deh…**

**.**

Sakura terkejut setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Sasuke. _'Ya ampun, aku keceplosan!'_ batinnya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat itu menatapnya penuh Tanya. "Lo kenapa lagi?"

"Oh—a—anu, tadi ada nyamuk. Hehehe…" Sakura kembali memfokuskan diri pada ponselnya.

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Aku tahu karena… **_**feeling,**_

**.**

**From: kak Sasuke**

**Oh… kirain lo buntutin gue.**

**Btw, tadi ikut pramuka gak?**

**.**

Sakura berfikir keras untuk menjawab _sms_ Sasuke selanjutnya. Jika dia mengakui bahwa dia ikut pramuka… Sasuke akan segera mengetahui jati dirinya. Tapi jika dia berbohong… sampai kapan dia harus bersembunyi dan tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

**.**

**To: kak Sasuke**

**Aku gak ikut. **

**Tadi aku ketiduran, jadi gak bisa datang.**

**.**

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Ohh…**

**Oh ya, nama lo 'Sakura' 'kan?**

**.**

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Iya.**

**Kenapa kak?**

**.**

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Hn, gak ada apa-apa sih.**

**Cuma aneh aja, **

**Sekarang aku lagi jalan bareng adek kelas,**

**Namanya juga 'Sakura'**

**.**

**To: kak Sasuke**

**Cieee… orangnya gimana?**

**Cantik gak?**

**.**

**From: kak Sasuke**

**Hn… lumayan sih.**

**Rambutnya itu lho, **

**Unik banget!**

**.**

Sakura terkikik saat membaca balasan dari Sasuke barusan. _'Kak Sasuke bilang aku 'lumayan'? itu berarti aku gak terlalu jelek 'kan di mata dia?' _Sakura merasakan kebahagiaan benar-benar menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

Namun tawanya terinterupsi saat Sasuke menegurnya.

"Kita beli makanan dulu." Ucapnya datar, lalu berjalan ke arah kios makanan di tepi jalan. Mau tak mau, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kak! Tunggu bentar!" Sakura menarik lengan kiri Sasuke, namun cepat-cepat dilepaskannya saat onyx Sasuke menatap matanya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Eh, i-itu… Mama aku gak bolehin aku jajan sembarangan." Suaranya terdengar takut.

"Cih, trus kenapa? Lo mau mati kelaparan? Dari jam tiga tadi gue belum makan!" ucapnya, "dan gue yakin, lo belum makan juga 'kan?" ucap Sasuke kesal. Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke memasuki kios tersebut dan memesan dua buah burger.

Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengikutinya.

**To: kak Sasuke**

**Kak, aku makan dulu ya.**

**Sampai nanti.**

**.**

**From : Kak Sasuke**

**Oh.**

**Oke**

**Yang kenyang ya..**

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jus melon aja, Kak."

"Jus tomat satu, jus melon satu. Semuanya dibungkus," ucap Sasuke pada sang pelayan.

"Lho, Kak?" Sakura mendekat pada Sasuke. "Kita gak makan di sini?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "kita makan di luar – dekat taman kota aja. Di sana _view_-nya lebih keren."

"o—ohh, terserah Kakak deh."

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ssekitar tiga puluh meter lagi menuju taman kota. Di sana terdapat banyak sekali jenis bunga yang ditanam. Lampu-lampu taman yang bersinar temaram, membuat suasana di sana jadi… romantis.

Taman itu benar-benar tepat berada di tengah kota. Dari bangku panjang yang diduduki Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka bisa melihat gemerlapnya suasana malam di Konoha. Langit malam yang cerah dengan taburan jutaan bintang menghipnotis mata Sakura. Belum lagi sinar yang berasal lampu-lampu kendaraan di jalan terlihat begitu luar biasa.

Mereka menikmati burger itu dalam diam. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memulai untuk berbicara. Mungkin karena rasa **lapar **yang begitu menusuk perut yang menyebabkan kebisuan itu terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, burger itu telah dilahap habis oleh keduanya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit! Bisa dibayangkan betapa laparnya dua insan ini.

"Akhirnya, kenyaaanggg~" ucap Sasuke – lupa akan kehadiran Sakura. Namun cepat-cepat di ralatnya, "maksud gue, kenyang, huruf 'a' dan 'g'-nya satu aja. Yang tadi lupain aja!" kembali ke sifat aslinya.

Sakura terkikik. "Kak Sasuke lucu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**DUARRR**

"Lucu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "gue sama sekali gak LUCU!" ucapnya emosi.

"Eh, ma-maaf, aku gak bermaksud ngejek Kakak kok, beneran!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin. "Lupain!"

Tiba-tiba, suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka berdua datang mengagetkan mereka. "SAKURA!" teriak lelaki berambut merah dan langsung memeluk Sakura. "Ke mana aja sih? Kakak cariin?" Lelaki itu sangat cemas.

"Maaf, Kak. Tadi aku mau di anterin pulang sama Kak Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang menatap mereka tak percaya. "Kakak jemputnya kelamaan sih!"

_'Sasori? Kakaknya Sakura?' _batin Sasuke.

Sasori kaget saat melihat Sasuke dengan tampang dinginnya berdiri di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya, Sasori membuang mukanya. "Thanks!"

"Hn?"

"Buat jagain Sakura!" ucap Sasori ketus – jaga _image_. "Sakura, kita pulang!" Sasori lalu menarik Sang adik dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Kak Sasuke, makasih yaa udah nemenin aku!" teriak Sakura. Dan kemudian Sasori menghidupkan mesin mobilnya – lalu melaju menjauhi taman kota.

"Anjir, gue ditinggal sendiri pula!" gerutu Sasuke – kesal.

* * *

**[AN] important!**

Eaaak! akhirnya, aku apdet juga fic ini. Setelah beberapa bulan terlantar. Rasa Humornya gak terasa... -_-

well, sebenarnya, aku sedikit malas buat ngapdet fic ini, karena... fandom Naruto itu udah banyaaaak banget highschool fic :)

Trus, aku juga pas publish fic ini, gak mikir-mikir, maen asal publish aja - padahal aku rasa... ide fic kayak gini pasaran banget -_-

makanya, aku gak nulis kata **'TBC'** di akhir fic :)

Aku gak bisa janji bakal lanjutin fic ini. Tapi mungkin gak akan aku hapus... palingan aku telantarin (lagi) dalam waktu yang sangaaaat lama...

Tapi jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba fic ini ngilang... hahahaha...

Maaf buat reviewer yang gak bisa aku balas feedback-nya . AMPUN

**TERIMAKASIH** buat semuanya yang mau baca Fic aneh ini -_-

Dan untuk terakhir kali... adakah yang bersedia memberi **feedback** untuk fic ini?


	4. Draft 4

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia telah mengenakan seragam sekolah pagi ini, telah siap untuk menimba ilmu di sekolahnya tercinta. Tapi niat baiknya itu terasa percuma ketika ia merasakan nyeri di daerah perutnya. Langkah kakinya terasa melemah, dengan susah payah ia meraih sandaran kursi jati yang disusun tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Aduuuh, perutku kenapa ya?" keluh Sakura sambil menekan-nekan perutnya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa melilit yang makin menjadi-jadi.  
Peluh dingin mulai timbul di pelipisnya, membuat poni merah jambunya melepet karena basah. Kekuatan Sakura sudah sepenuhnya lenyap. Dengan usaha sangat keras, ia pun berteriak. "MAMAAA! PAPAAA! KAKAAAK! SAKIT PERUUUTT!"

Ketiga manusia yang dipanggil gadis bermata jade ini pun segera datang tatkala mendengar teriakan tuan putri kesayangan mereka.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tuan Haruno sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Sang Buah Hati, lalu mendudukkannya di atas kursi.

"Perutkuh ... hhmmhh ... sakiiitt," jawab Sakura di tengah sulitnya bernapas.

"Kamu ada makan yang aneh-aneh?" kini giliran Nyonya Haruno yang bertanya. Mata kebiruannya menatap putrinya ini dengan penuh khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng sangat pelan. "Enggak kok."

"Trus kenapa bisa sakit begini?" Nyonya Haruno bertanya lagi.

"Gak tau ... akuhh... enggak tau ... mah..."

"Ya sudah. Hari ini kamu gak usah sekolah dulu," ujar Tuan Haruno serius. "Papa bawa kamu ke rumah sakit sekarang, ya?" Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan lagi."Sasori," panggilnya, Si Anak langsung menatap Sang Ayah. "Kamu buatin surat keterangan sakit, ya."

"Siap, Pa!" Sasori pun segera berlari ke kamarnya; membongkar tasnya untuk menemukan alat tulisnya. Hendak menuliskan surat keterangan sakit Sakura. "Aduuuh! Pen gue pada ke mana lagi niiih?" gerutunya kesal karena kesulitan menemukan pen yang ia butuhkan. Akhirnya setelah mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya dan menghamburkannya di atas meja, ia pun menemukan pen yang ia cari. "Nahh! Akhirnya lo muncul juga!" Dengan cekatan Sasori menuliskan surat tersebut. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, surat itu sudah jadi.

Sembari membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya yang berantakan, Sasori mulai merasakan keganjilan. "Sakura kan selalu diajarin mama buat gak jajan sembarangan," gumamnya sambil memasang pose ala berpikir serius, "kok bisa sampe sakit perut begitu sih?" jari telunjuk kanannya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelipisnya. "AHA!" TADA! Bola lampu berwarna kuning terang seketika menyala di atas kepalanya. "Ini pasti gara-gara si Uchiha sok kegantengan itu! Berani banget dia gangguin adek gue!" Sasori mulai naik pitam. "Awas lo ya!"

**Nomor Hape Gue!**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story is MINE!

Humor/Romance

**Warning:** AU, OOC tingkat tinggi dan…. Gila tidak ditanggung.

**Summary**: Nomor hape Sasuke—cowok terganteng abad ini tersebar di sekolah! Gimana nasibnya?

.

.

**Draft #4 – Sakura Sakit  
**

.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Uchiha Sasuke Si Wakil Ketua OSIS sekolah tengah asik menikmati alunan lagu favoritnya melalu _headset_-yang terhubung langsung dengan ponsel bermerk Novia kesayangannya. Saking sukanya ia pada lagu ini, sesekali Sasuke pun ikut menyanyikan bagian lirik yang paling ia hapal. "_You know me so weeelll~ Girl I need you girl I love yoouuu~_." Ahh, betapa kerennya Sasuke ketika menyanyikan lagu ini. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam irama musik mendayu tersebut, hingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan lelaki yang tampaknya sedang dalam kondisi siap meledak.

"_Mengapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu~_." Sasuke me-_replay_ kembali lagu tersebut. Membuat lelaki pendatang merasa gerah dengan tingkahnya yang jadi seperti orang idiot.

"Oi! Nyadar woy!" bentaknya pada Sasuke. "Berisik banget sih!"

Merasa ada suara aneh menyusup saraf-saraf pendengarannya, Sasuke pun membuka perlahan matanya dan langsung disambut tatapan horor lelaki bermata _hazel_ di depannya. "Eh buset!" Sasuke kaget. "Ngapain muka lo deket-deket ke muka gue?" tanya Sasuke ketus. "Sana-sana! Ntar lo naksir lagi sama gue!" usirnya.

Yang diusir hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap enek pada lawan bicaranya. "Naksir lo bilang? _Sorry_ yah, mendingan juga sama Deidara, biar pun cowok tapi dia cantik. Ga kayak elo."

Suasana memanas. "Sana pergi gak usah gangguin gue. Gue mau denger lagu!" perintah Sasuke sambil mengeraskan volume suara _music player-_nya. "_Gee gee gee gee, baby baby baby!_" sudah ganti lagu rupanya.

Kesal karena tak diperdulikan, lelaki yang telah diusir dua kali oleh Sasuke ini pun nekat menarik _headset_ yang digunakan Sasuke hingga lepas dari telinga si empunya.

"Sial! Apa-apaan sih lo!" Sasuke mengamuk. "NTAR RUSAK, BEGO!"

"Siapa suruh lo nyuekin gue?"

Kening Sasuke mengerut sempurna. Ada gelombang kerutan kulit di sana. Trus mau lo mau lo apaan sih, Sas?!" Sasuke mulai tak kuasa menahan emosinya. "Sasori yang dikenal kalem, tch, kalem dari Hongkong! Pagi-pagi begini udah nyari ribut sama cowok ganteng kayak gue!"

"Oke, _stop_ ngocehnya!" Sasori mulai jengah melihat kenarsisan Sasuke yang tiada habisnya. "Gue cuma mau nanya satu hal sama lo. Cuma SATU!"

"Ya udah cepetan ngomong!" Sasuke tak sabaran. "Cuma SATU doang yah."

"Ekhm," Sasori berdehem sambil berpose jantan di hadapan Sasuke. Melipat dua tangannya lalu di sandarkan di dada. "Elo abis apain adek gue, heh?" Suaranya terdengar serius. Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi terhenti ketika Sasori kembali berbicara. "Elo kan yang kemaren bawa dia lari? Elo kasih dia makan apa sampe sakit perut begitu? Elo kasih racun, heh? Karena elo benci sama gue jadi elo nyerang gue lewat adek gue gitu? Kok lo diem? Jawab dong!"

Sasuke memasang tampang _pokerface_-nya. "Lo tuh ngeselin yah! Gimana gue bisa jawab kalo dari tadi elo gak berhenti nyerocos panjang kali lebar kali alas kali tinggi!"

"Tuh udah gue kasih waktu. Jawab!"

"Pertama, gue ga bawa lari adek lo. Gue bawa dia pake JALAN. Kalo lari ya capeklah!" jawab Sasuke santai. "Trus ... soal ngeracunin adek lo karena gue benci ama lo ... Hahaha!" Sasuke menampilkan tawa hambar yang dibuat-buat. "Ngapain gue mesti repot-repot ngeracunin orang yang ga bersalah! Kalo emang niat ngeracun, ya gue bakalan langsung ngeracun lo aja lah!"

Sasori tampak menghela napasnya sambil membersihkan cipratan-cipratan basah di wajahnya. "Tapi semuanya udah kejadian kok. Sakura masuk rumah sakit tadi pagi. Kalo sampe dia kenapa-napa ... lo harus tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apaan sih! Lagian kenapa harus gue coba?"

"Kan elo yang nyulik dia dua hari lalu!" tuduh Sasori. "Untung aja lo baru bawa adek gue ke taman kota. Kalo sampe lo bawa dia ke hotel—"

"Kok lo makin ngaco aja sih!" Sasuke pun mulai risau dengan ocehan tak masuk akal Sasori. "Mending udahin aja dulu perdebatan ga jelas ini," saran Sasuke sambil memasukkan ponsel dan _headset_-nya ke dalam tas. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengeluarkan dua buah buku dan sebuah pensil. "Gue mau fokus bikin contekan fisika buat ulangan hari ini."

**DUAARR!**

"FISIKA?" Sasori kaget bukan main, bahkan mulutnya sampai menganga lebar hanya karena mendengar satu kata itu. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memberinya tatapan '_lebay lo_'. "Serius fisika? Bukannya kimia?"

"Kimia itu besok kaleee," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Dafuq! Gue salah buat contekan! Gawat nih!" Sasori mulai panik. "Oke, soal Sakura kita lupain dulu. Ntar kita sambung lagi!" Sasori lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju bangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela.

Melihat tingkah Sasori yang panik bukan main, Sasuke malah menyeringai seksi. '_Mampus lo. Hari ini kan matematika. Siapa suruh ngajakin ribut duluan_.'

.

.

.

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti salah satu ruangan yang ditempati Sakura. Kasur empuk berspreikan warna putih menjadi singgasana tubuhnya, ditambah bantal dan selimut yang warnanya senada dengan sprei. Hari sudah menujukkan pukul tiga sore. Nyonya Haruno izin pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakaian ganti Sakura yang tadi lupa dibawa. Awalnya ia tak berniat meninggalkan putrinya sendirian di sini, tapi Sakura malah meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja meski tak ditemani olehnya. Alhasil Nyonya Haruno pamit pulang dan berjanji akan segera kembali.

Sakura merasakan bosan yang bukan main. Tak ada hal seru yang bisa ia lakukan. Ingin menonton televisi, tapi ia tak tahu acara tv apa yang bagus di jam segini. Ingin menelfon Ino ... tapi Sakura tak ingin menganggu sahabatnya itu yang _mungkin_ sedang sibuk bersama kekasihnya.

Atau ... _short message service_...

Wajah Sakura berubah cerah. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. Satu nama langsung terlintas di benaknya ketika mendengar kata '_sms_'.  
Segera saja ia mengetikkan pesannya dan mengirimkannya.

.

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Selamat siang, Kak.**  
**Aku lagi bosen nih :(**

.

Sakura menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas pesan balasan dari Sasuke. Ia berkilah: tak terlalu berharap balasan sms dari Sang Idola. Tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gelisah saat tak kunjung juga mendapat balasan setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Suasana hatinya mendadak galau. Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. "Aku memang ga spesial buat Kak Sasuke." Ia lalu menghela napas panjang; menenangkan dirinya. "Andai aja Kak Sasuke tahu kalo aku lagi sakit. Trus dia jenguk aku ... pasti aku bisa langsung sembuh! Hihihi!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan knop pintu yang dibuka. Spontan Sakura menoleh ke arah sana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. '_Jangan-jangan itu _...,' Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bersemangat, "Kak Sas—" masuklah sosok lelaki tampan, "—ori?" tubuhnya kembali melemah.

"Hai, Adikku sayaaangg," sapa Sang Kakak dengan manisnya. Lelaki berambut merah darah tersebut masuk dan menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dibukanya. "Kok cemberut sih?" tanya Sasori sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Aku ga papa kok, Kak," bantah Sakura.

"Iiihhh~ adikku ini ngemesin banget sih!" ucap Sasori sambil menyubit pelan kedua pipi Sakura. "Jangan cemberut gitu dong. Ntar cantiknya ilang."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku jelek. Yang cantik itu Kakak! Hahaha!"

Sasori mendengus sebal. "Enak aja! Emangnya Kakak maho ya! _No_! Kakak ini rupawaaann~."

"Hihihi!" Sakura terkikik geli melihat respon Sang Kakak. "Bercanda kok. Kakakku ini cowok paling ganteng di dunia!"

"Heh, dasar adik nyebelin."

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah ditemani perasaan gusar. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu sahabatnya—tapi tak diakuinya sebagai sahabat—yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah lebih dari sejam ia menunggu lelaki berambut kuning terang tersebut, namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Tch, Si Dobe itu ngapain aja sih toilet?! Lama banget," keluh Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Tuh kan, udah mau jam empat. Bisa-bisa ga sempat nih!" Sasuke mengacak rambut biru gelapnya karena begitu kesal dengan ketidaktepatan Naruto. Janjinya cuma lima belas menit, tapi malah telat tiga kali lipat.

"Kalo dalam hitungan ketiga dia belum muncul juga, gue tinggal pergi deh!" ancam Sasuke entah pada siapa. "Satu ... Dua ... Ti—"

"Teme!"

Pekikan cempreng terdengar dari arah timur. Sasuke menoleh dan langsung disambut sesosok lelaki muda berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Hah, hah, _sorry_ ya, hah, gue kelamaan, hah," ucap Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Lo abis ngapain aja sih di toilet? Buang hajat lama amat," protes Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Naruto baru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke ketika keduanya sudah sama-sama berada di dalam mobil.

"Lo kayak ga tau gue aja. Kalo ke toilet pasti lama."

"Terserah deh." Sasuke sudah malas untuk berdebat dengan makhluk banyak bicara satu ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, lo beneran tau di mana tempatnya kan?"  
Naruto mengangguk. "Yo'i!"

"Awas aja kalo sampe salah. Gue jadiin rendang lo."

.

.

.

"Aduh! Hape kakak ketinggalan di mobil nih!" ucap Sasori ketika menyadari ponsel kesayangannya tak berada di saku celananya. "Kakak mau ambil hape dulu yah."

"Iya ambil aja." Sakura tengah sibuk mengupas buah jeruk favoritnya. "Jangan lama-lama ya, aku kesepian nanti. Hehehe."

Sasori hanya tersenyum manis, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Sakura menikmati sensasi asam manis dari buah berwarna oren tersebut. Sejenak ia bisa melupakan rasa kecewanya terhadap _sms_-nya yang tak kunjung dibalas Sang Pujaan.

Berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, Sakura malah dikagetkan oleh suara _message tone_ dan getaran ponselnya di meja. Sambil meraih ponselnya, doa tulus Sakura panjatkan di dalam hatinya; semoga balasan_ sms_ dari Sang Pangeran.

_1 message received._

.

**from: Kak Sasuke**

**Sbb.**  
**Bosen kenapa?**  
**Kamu baik-baik aja 'kan?**

.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya dibalas juga.

.

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Aku lagi sakit :(**

**.**

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Sakit apa?**

**.**

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Cuma ga enak badan biasa.**  
**Hehehe**

**.**

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Udah minum obat?**  
**Ga istirahat?**

**.**

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Udah.**  
**Sekarang lagi sendirian di rumah sakit.**  
**Bosen.**

**.**

**From: Kak Sasuke**

**Pengen dijenguk?**

**.**

_Blush_. Rona merah muncul di wajah Sakura. Ia memang menginginkan lelaki tampan itu datang dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia memang ingin lelaki Uchiha itu datang dan mengisi rasa bosannya di sini. Jika lelaki itu memang datang, ia pasti akan sangat merasa bahagia. Namun sayangnya, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menjenguknya—sedangkan lelaki itu tak tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

.

**To: Kak Sasuke**

**Eh, gausah deh kak.**  
**Ntar ngerepotin.**

.

Saat dadanya berdebar menanti balasan dari Sasuke, pintu tiba-tiba saja dibuka dari luar. Sakura tak merdulikannya, ia tetap fokus pada benda bersegi panjang di tangannya.

"Serius amat liatin hapenya," terdengar suara lelaki yang tak asing di telinga Sakura.

"Aku lagi nungguin—" eh tunggu! Suara ini ..., "Kak Naruto?!" seru Sakura tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menjenguknya. Apalagi kakak kelas. "Kak Naruto kok bisa tau aku di sini ?"

"Oh itu. Tadi Sasori bilang adeknya masuk rumah sakit sini, jadinya dia bolos piket."

"Trus Kakak ke sini buat apa?"

"Ga seneng aku ke sini?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada seolah tersinggung.

"Eh bu-bukan begitu! Cuma ga nyangka aja kakak mau ke sini!"

Naruto tersenyum manis. "Aku ke sini cuma nemenin Si Teme. Dia khawatir sama kamu."

Alis Sakura bertaut, "Si Teme?"

"Maksudnya Sasuke."

"APAH!" teriak Sakura emeraldnya melebar dua kali lipat. "JADI KAK SASUKE JENGUKIN AKU JUGA?"

Naruto mengangguk.

'_Gosh..._'

"Ehm," seseorang berdehem dari arah pintu masuk. "Pada ngomongin gue yah?"

"Pede lo!" kilah Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang yang ditempati Sakura. Setelah meletakkan bingkisan mini berisi buah-buahan di meja, _onyx_-nya lalu menatap mata Sakura, "_Sorry_ udah bikin lo sakit."

"Eh? Kok Kakak bilang gitu?" ucap Sakura begitu terkejut.

"Kakak lo bilang, lo sakit gara-gara waktu itu lo jalan bareng gue." Sasuke memasang tampang sok _cool-_nya seperti biasa.

"Enggak kok, bukan gara-gara kakak!" Sakura mencoba meyakinkan lelaki tersebut. "Mungkin akunya aja yang lemah dan mudah sakit. Jadi ini bukan salah Kakak!"

"Hn." Sasuke menganggkat bahunya. "Ya terserah deh," ucapnya.

Sakura bernapas lega. "Makasih ya kalian udah mau datang. Aku senang," ujar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke tak merespon apapun. "Hmm ... itu buahnya untuk aku kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk bingkisan yang tadi dibawakan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan. Itu buat kakek lo," ujar Sasuke ketus. Melihat tampang Sakura yang bingung, Sasuke pun melanjutkan, "ya jelas buat lo lah! Emang buat siapa lagi sih!"

Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Teme, lo apa-apaan sih? Sakura kan cuma nanya," tegur Naruto yang tak tega melihat raut sedih Sakura. "Ga bisa liat dia lagi sakit begitu?"

Sasuke pun mencuri pandang untuk melihat sedikit wajah Sakura. Rasa bersalah sedikit terbesit di hatinya. "Iya deh _sorry_, abisnya gitu aja pake nanya."

"Maaf, kak, aku ga niat buat Kakak jadi kesel."

Merasa suasana jadi melow, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah udahlah lupain. Jadinya lo mau makan buah yang mana? Sini gue ambilin."

"Aku mau apel merahnya deh, Kak," jawab Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil buah apel merah dari bingkisan pemberiannya. Beruntung di atas meja sudah ada pisau kecil (yang sepertinya tadi digunakan Sakura untuk membuka buah yang dibelikan orang tuanya). Namun sebelum mengupas kulit Apel tersebut, Sasuke membawa buah tersebut ke kamar mandi, yang masih berada satu ruangan dengan kamar rawat Sakura, untuk mencucinya.

_Telililit Telililit._

Suara ponsel berbunyi bersumber dari kantong celana Naruto. "Halo," jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk pamit kelur sebentar, agar bisa berbicara secara pribadi dengan seseorang yang menelfonnya di seberang sana.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencuci buah apel di tangannya dengan aliran air dari westafel. Matanya tertuju pada bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Sas, Sas, ngapain sih lo jadi sok baik gini sama tuh cewek?" tanyanya pada banyangannya. "Ntar kalo dia kepedean gimana?" lanjutnya. Sasuke lalu mengeringkan apel dan tangannya menggunakan tisu. "Gue ke sini ga ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma bertanggung jawab dan ngerasa kasian sama tuh anak."

Setelah kegiatannya selesai, Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sampai ke tempat Sakura, ia tak melihat keberadaan Naruto. "Si Dobe mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudnya 'Kak Naruto'?"

"Hn."

"Tadi dia lagi terima telfon, keluar bentar deh."

Sasuke mengabaikan jawaban Sakura. Ia sibuk mengupas dan memotong buah apel tadi menjadi ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Buka mulut," perintah Sasuke.

"Eh?"  
"Cepetan dikit napa sih? Pegel nih!"

"Ka-Kakak mau ... nyuapin aku?" rasa kaget dan senang bergemuruh di dada Sakura.

"Hn. Cepetan buka mulutnya!"

Sakura pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Dengan bibir pinknya, Sakura menyambut potongan kecil apel yang disuapi oleh Sasuke. Ketika menguyah satu potongan tersebut, Sakura merasakan seolah ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang dan menggelitik perutnya. Begitu luar biasa dan tak terbayangkan. Seorang lelaki tampan yang mulai disukainya, tengah menemaninya di sini, bahkan juga menbantunya menikmati buah apel. Belum lagi sentuhan hangat yang berasal dari jemari Sasuke, yang sesekali mengenai pada sudut bibirnya. Entah mengapa rasa apel jadi lebih manis daripada biasanya. Bagaikan cerita di dongeng-dongeng saja!

Kegiatan tersebut berlanjut hingga potongan buah apel terakhir.

"Gue cuci tangan dulu," ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan tangannya telah bersih dari getah apel, Sasuke segera membuka pintu untuk ke luar dari kamar mandi. Baru saja ia membuka sedikit pintunya, buru-buru ditutupnya lagi. "Mampus gue! Ada Sasori!"

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk diam lebih lama di dalam kamar mandi. Menunggu sampai Sasori pergi, baru ia bisa leluasa ke luar dan segera pulang. Tapi sampai kapan Sasori akan berada di sana? Apalagi Naruto belum juga kembali. Apakah ia harus menetap di sini sampai beberapa menit ke depan? Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menunggu. Dari balik pintu yang sengaja ia buka sedikit, Sasuke bisa menguping penbicaraan dari sepasang Haruno tersebut.

"Lain kali kamu ga usah ikut pramuka lagi deh!" saran Sasori.

"Lho? Emangnya kenapa kak?" Sakura panik.

"Kakak ga mau kamu deket-deket sama si Uchiha Sasuke penipu itu. Dia berbahaya!"

"Bahaya?" Kening Sakura mengkerut. "Dia baik kok! Buktinya waktu itu dia mau nganterin aku pulang pas Kakak telat jemput!"

"Tapi ga jadi kan?" Sasori menyeringai.

"Iya sih. Abisnya kehabisan bensin ... tapi dia baik kok! Dia tau kalo aku kelaperan! Jadinya dia traktir aku jus melon sama burger di tepi jalan—"

"OH JADI DIA YANG BELIIN KAMU MAKANAN SEMBARANGAN?!" Sasori murka mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Tuhkan bener, kamu sakit begini emang gara-gara tuh bocah nyebelin!"

"Enggak, Kak! Kak Sasuke kan gatau kalo aku gaboleh makan begituan! Niat dia itu baik biar aku ga sakit!" Sakura melakukan pembelaan.

"Tapi malah bikin kamu sakit kan?"

Sakura terdiam.

"_See_? Kamu bahkan gabisa ngebantah lagi kan?"

"Pokoknya yang aku tau Kak Sasuke itu niatnya baik ke aku!" seru Sakura.

"Kok kamu jadi ngebelain dia terus sih?" selidik Sasori. Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah adik satu-satunya itu. "Kamu suka ya sama Sasuke?"

**DEG.**

Jantung Sasuke (yang masih berada di balik pintu) berdebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

'_Sakura ... suka sama gue_?'

.

**TBC?**

.

yak, selesai ch 4, Aku mutusin aka melanjutkan fic ini. TAPI tetep **ga** sebagai prioritas utamaku.

mohon maaf kalo feel humornya berkurang dibanding dua tahun lalu. karena sedikit banyak penulisanku ada yg berubah kan?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Terima kasih buat yg udah review ch sebelumnya. maaf ga dibales, karena aku sendiri ga yakin apa pembaca/pereview dua tahun yg lalu ada yg nyadar kalo fic ini aku lanjutin?

Hehehehehe

Sila review jika berkenan.

salam penuh cinta~


End file.
